Black Hawk (Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale)
Black Hawk '''is the fourth chapter/ episode in Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale. It details his becoming Black Hawk. It was published on March 9, 2 012 Chapter Four: Black Hawk ''Location: Roostville, Chicago'' ''Time: 23:12'' ''Date: December 31, 2011''' Ryan shoved the contents of the table onto the floor, placing his suitcase on it instead. It was a large suitcase, big and black with red fringe on the outside. It'd been 11 days since his parents had been murdered in cold blood right before his eyes. The tears were still streaming out of his eyes, every moment of every day...But now wasn't the time, he thought, as he ripped open the suitcase. A glowing black hunting suit lay in the suitcase with a matching pair of boots and fingerless gloves. The suit's primary color was black, the secondary red. He scooped up the uniform and placed it lightly on the table. Only one thing remained, a small insignia that would be branded into his armor...Ryan reached in the suitcase again and pulled a small box out of it. In the box, there was the symbol- the insignia of a red hawk head with dark gray out line. Ryan placed the insignia on the uniform and plastered it on. But it was not complete. Out of the suitcase, he dragged the final piece. Flipping it between his nimble fingers, he pulled out his mask. It only covered his eyes, but that was good enough. It was a black mask, and as he wrapped it around his face, he felt like a new man. Ryan slid into the costume, fastening the shoe laces on the boots. He turned around and walked upstairs into the Nest, where he headed for the bow rack. He had been working on something all night- a new boy, to be exact. As he approached, he could see it gleaming from a mile away. It glowed red in the dim light of the Nest. It was all black, with a red grip. A quiver of explosive black arrows with red fringe at the end was hung next to the bow. He grabbed both of them and strapped them across his back. This was it. The moment his whole life had been leading up to, even though he'd never known it. ''This room, built into this house by your- our ancestors, is home to a legacy, he remembered Kevin saying. The legacy would not end with his parents, it would keep moving on. He would pass this down to his children, and their children alike. Ryan peeled the bow off his back and knocked an arrow. If he made the contact on bullseye, he would know he was ready. Ryan drew the arrow back, fingers only centimeters from his dry lips. His black hair hung over his eyes, but he didn't need sight. He could feel the tension between the string and arrow, pulsing and vibrating, creaking and groaning, as he pulled it back. He closed his eyes, and let the arrow fly. There was a whistle in the air, like a bird tweeting a high pitched song, and then he heard a thunk, and a beep, beep, beep! The explosion came afterwards, sending a wave of heat and air across him. The warm current brought on by the explosive arrow washed over him, making his head sweat. Opening his eyes, Ryan looked left at the giant screen on the wall. A large virtual clock hung on the wall. Only four seconds till midnight, four seconds till 2012... 4... 3... 2.. 1... Ryan inhaled deepley, closing his eyes as the loud clock gonged and chimed... Ryan Padilla opened his eyes a new man. He was no longer Ryan Padilla, ordinary school boy, or Ryan Padilla, master archer. He was Ryan Padilla aka Black Hawk. And with that, he placed the bow on his back and locked the Nest for the rest of ''his ''life. End of Chapter Four Category:Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale Category:March 2012 Category:Chapter